A walk gone wrong
by TheBurningDragon92
Summary: Gin takes his pet fox Cherry out for a walk, but little do they know what Tousen has planned for them. A Gin&Cherry crack fic written for TheDrunkenWerewolf.


I wrote this fic for my sister TheDrunkenWerewolf who has given me the permission and the *cough*nagging*cough* to encourage me to write this fanfiction (a big thanks go to her for beta'ing this for me too).

She is the best beta one could ask for and hopefully cowriter with me in the future.

And since I am not overly familiar with bleach I did get a lot of help from you guessed It TheDrunkenWerewolf . I don't use the typical "-sama" just because it didn't fit with my plot.

Oh by the way I don't own bleach and the lovely Cherry-Chan belongs to TheDrunkenWerewolf. And I have had permission from her to do this fic.

----------------------------------

**A walk gone wrong**

What happens on The Mountain stays on The Mountain

In the area known as Las Noches, Gin is taking a loving walk with his most loyal and closest companion Cherry. A small white fox who always stayed by his side which gave Gin comfort in the most scariest of situations and one of these situations (although very bizarre) happened not so long ago.

In a small park Gin was enjoying a nice calming walk with Cherry, who was sitting peacefully sniffing the beautiful roses and enjoying their beloved fragrance.

"Do they smell nice Cherry Chan?" Gin asked in wonder as the little fox lifted its head as it looked up at Gin with a big grin on her face nodding up and down.

"I hope tha' you smellin' them roses aint got nothin' to do with th' fact tha' dog over there jus' took a wiz on that flower not but a momen' ago"  
Gin said as he pointed to a bulldog squatting to the ground unloading a humungous dump.

As Cherry looked at this undignified sight and looked back to the roses she quickly placed her paw over her nose in an attempt to cover the smell as Gin began to say "I thought so."

Walking Down the path was good old Ulquiorra, also known as L. (Nee-Chan demanded that he be known as L)

L began walking in a strange fashion as if he was being controlled, although Gin had not noticed. But Cherry did. Gin attempted to be polite "Oh hello L, what are ya up to? Does Aizen-Chan need us?"

Cherry began tilting her head in the confusion wondering whether this person was L or not. This L was very straight and unusual, which was gave Cherry the impression that L was almost robotic. "Master Tousen would like to see you now." L ordered in the most robotic fashion ever.

Gin replied "Okay I'll jus' put Cherry-Chan on 'er leash and…wait don't ya mean master Aize…"**  
**Before Gin could even finish L's mouth instantly opened wide unleashing a mysterious gas which instantly knocked Gin out as L transformed his shoes into jet boots and took off with Gin in his arms, leaving Cherry hiding in the Roses. As soon as the gas cleared, Cherry darted into the river, being reminded that the Bulldog had already been there. As she rose from the water and saw L take off to The Mountain with Gin, Cherry darted towards the mountain to save her master from the robotic L's grasp.

Meanwhile, back at the very Top of The Mountain we have "Master Tousen" with a long black cape and a computer assistant talking to him. Tousen was working on a laser in their base which was basically an open crater on the mountain.

"Explain to me again why you built this laser, robotic L, and then got him to kidnap Gin again Tousen." Spoke the computer in a sophisticated female voice.

Tousen shouted "CALL ME MASTER TOUSEN!"

Sighing to the childishness of Tousen she responded "Fine, please tell me your plan MASTER Tousen."

"Well since you asked kindly, my plan is simple. Aizen and Gin rub it in that Cherry is great, Cherry is the best and how Cherry is better then me in every way, well I've had enough."

"Cherry _is_ better then you though, isn't she?"

"Quiet! you can't prove that."

"What about the time Cherry diffused that bomb, while you were running away screaming like a little girl?"

"Shut up!"

"Score one for computer; score two to Cherry and Score ZERO for Tousen"

"SHUT UP NOW!"

Suddenly a robotic voice came from behind "I have the one known as Gin"

Tousen twisted around seeing that L was holding Gin by the scruff and then threw him the floor.

"Excellent L, now get ready, Cherry will be coming very soon so set up the defences."

The computer, again being logical, asked "Defences? This entire base consists of an open space, one sexy computer system: moi, a laser device and you three. How is that a defence system?"

"Shut up computer." Tousen snarled.

Suddenly Cherry popped her head over the edge of the crater looking for Gin coming into the view of Tousen. Suddenly Tousen let out an astonishingly girly scream. "Ahhhhhhh!"

The computer smugly spoke "See. I told you, you scream like a girl."

"Oh shut up, L stop her!"

Quickly in a very speedy run, Cherry rushed down the side of the crater as if doing a run on the field towards Tousen while darting by L. Tousen continuing to scream like a girl to the fear of Cherry running at him while he was flinching in cowardice. Suddenly Cherry was held back quickly by L, who had done the sensible thing and picked up the other end of her lead which was still attached from her walk.

The computer again using a chance to insult the childish Tousen

"Had another oil leak have we?"

Indeed Tousen was standing in a puddle of urine.

"Stop, that's enough. Strap her into the laser machine".  
L started to walk to the computer as Tousen smacked his face and shouted "Not the computer, the fox!"

Once Cherry was stretched out with shackles prepared for a laser beam to come onto her James Bond style, Cherry was left to whine at why this was happening, why Tousen would do this to her and Gin and also why his groin area was wet. Tousen went to Cherry's face and said "Any last words?" But all Cherry did was kindly lick Tousen's face as a sign of kindness.

Tousen, disgusted by this grunted "How dare you, slice her to bits."

The laser began to charge. Could this be it for Cherry? Of course not.

Suddenly the laser device blew up into thousands of bits as Tousen was left opened mouthed.

"Well great" Sighed Tousen. Quickly the computer said "I told you not to buy it off eBay but no, you wanted to be cheap."

"It was 50p" Tousen moaned in his defence.

"You can see why it was cheap now don't you?"

"Well at least she's tied up."

All of a sudden Cherry gave one attempt to escape and the shackles disintegrated. She leapt of the table and ran towards Gin.

Tousen sighed and said "I shouldn't have got that off eBay to be honest" Quickly he yelled at the top his voice "L, stop her!" The robot lifted its arms and randomly fell apart with every component showing. Tousen, almost crushed, said "eBay is cursing me I know it."

Cherry, finding her chance ran to Gin, wrapped his arm into her lead which amazingly was still attached, ran up the hill and to the top of the crater.

Tousen panicked and yelled at the computer "Do something!"

"What can I do, I'm just a sexy computer program?"

Tousen, finding an answer yelled "When I bought you off eBay I was told you had a last resort defence protocol, well activate it!"

The computer began the protocol and spoke the measure "Self destruct has been activated in 3-2-1…"

Tousen, realising what he had just done, took one last breath and yelled "Damn you eBay!" as the computer sent a humungous explosion through the mountain, which flung both Gin and Cherry all the way back to their house. Landing on the front grass safely.

Gin regained consciousness to realise that Aizen had just opened the door and stepped out just to find them there sitting on the grass together. "There you are" Aizen said "How did your walk go?"

With only just waking up, all Gin could think to say was "Well…it was a blast." as Cherry leapt into his arms and snuggled close into his chest. Really, she was just happy knowing of the safe return of her master Gin.

-----------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked my first atempt at fanfiction and my own attempt at a Gin and Cherry! If you must review please keep all criticism constructive. I'll appreciate any and all feedback.

Oh by the way it wasn't hard to tell that Ulquiorra was a robot that Tousen called L, so just so just run with it, its easier that way. The real Ulqiourra/L is elsewhere.


End file.
